Young Justice: Generations
by DoctorWithoutADegree
Summary: Set almost immediately after the end of season 2. The events creating shock waves in both the world and in The Team's personal lives. They will deal with new challenges and eventually new members. Focusing on the Light's attempt to bring out the Reach's soft drink under a new name.
1. Chapter 1

Young justice: Generations chp 1

Oklahoma City, Oklahoma

August 20. 23:34

''Will you stop messing around with that?'' Bumblebee snapped before tapping on a few keys on her wrist computer. The console she was connected to flashed the message ''ACCESS GRANTED'' and she began downloading the files they were after.

Kid Flash, formerly Impulse, placed a pair of particularly snazzy sunglasses into his belt which he had taken from one of the security guards. ''What? They don't make these in the future. I mean... Then again we don't really need em since there's not a lot of sun...'' Stepping over one of the unconscious guards he peeked around Bee. ''Find everything we need?''

Nodding, Bee shrank with her wings emerging from her back ''yeah, we're good to go''

The radio chirped as both heroes started to make their way out of the facility. ''Watchtower to Beta squad, I'm detecting movement heading towards your position.''

''I read you Batgirl, don't worry we're already on our way out'' Bee responded. Kid Flash pulled his googles from off his forehead and over his eyes as a big cheerful smile came across his face. ''Doin a quick recon, be back before you know it!'' A barely visible streak of yellow and red sprinted forward around the corner. The sound of KF slamming into a solid object could be heard before he bounced along the ground and landed in front of Bee. He rubbed the back of his head slowly sitting up. ''ugh ow... that felt familiar...''

Bee looked up from KF seeing a very large framed man with a bad haircut and a torn white tank top. ''Well sister dear... I'm more than happy to say I was wrong about this being boring.'' Tommy Terror cracked his knuckles while walking towards them. A large smirk painted across his face. Tuppence jumped down from the rafters her landing leaving an impression in the solid concrete. ''They knew our little heroes here couldn't resist taking the bait''

Bee placed her fingers on her earpiece, ''uh… Bumblebee to watchtower, we need some SERIOUS back-up.'' Kid Flash stood up and in an instant began circling around the siblings creating a vacuum. At first they were caught off guard but Tommy soon reacted by slamming both fists into the ground shattering the concrete around them. Tuppence leapt up into the air as KF's balance was thrown off and was able to catch himself from falling but not before being grabbed out of the air by Tommy. ''Like, now!'' Bee shouted.

Their current location did not help their chances. The loading docks provided tons of heavy objects and machinery for the twins to throw around. Tuppence landed next an alarm panel smashing the button into the wall. All exits and chances for escape were cut off. She squinted her eyes while grinding her teeth as she searched the room, ''now where are you...'' Spotting the subtle flight of Bumblebee heading towards Tommy she immediately leapt to intercept Bee attempting to swat the miniature heroine out of the air. Luckily Bee was able to catch a glimpse of her attacker and easily dodged out of the way. She quickly flew up to Tuppence's head and counter attacked by firing her stingers right at her face. Tuppence snapped her head back while shutting her eyes as she began wildly swatting at the air in front of her.

Tommy brought Kid Flash close to him and wrapped both arms around him in a bear hug. ''Let's see if I can't pop your head off like one of them candy dispensers'' Kid flash grinned through the agony of his bones slowly being rearranged, ''and let's see if this works this time.'' He began to rapidly vibrate and visible smoke could be seen as a result from the heat coming off Tommy's arms. Tommy was forced to release KF who quickly retreated away.

''Ah! God that's just annoying!'' Tuppence continued to swat away at Bee to no avail. Bee kept up her relentless attack hoping that she would eventually do more than just make her angry. The Radio beeped again, "Watchtower to Bumblebee, the facility is locked down and back-up can't get inside.''

''What?! I'm out of ideas, and I don't think we can hold them off for much longer!'' Tuppence managed to get one eye open over her arm and swatted directly at Bee forcing her to retreat backwards. Tuppence then clapped her hands together in front of Bee. Her Super-Human strength allowing her to create a shockwave that sent Bee hurtling across the room. Kid flash saw his teammate in trouble and in a split-second caught her out of the air. He then made his way to the other side of the facility. Unable to find an exit for the both of them he placed her in a room well out of harm's way. ''You'll be safe here'', placing his unconscious teammate on a desk.

Kid flash ran back into the loading docks area, both twins smiling ear to ear. ''Aw look, he came back!'' Tuppence stated with a sarcastic tone.

''We done thought you gone and ran away'' Tommy responded as he cracked his own neck with an audible pop.

A tooth filled grin came across Kid Flash's face ''and leave you two losers to sing Ol' McDonald to each other?''

Both the twins couldn't hide their shock. Tommy grabbed a forklift and lifted it above his head like it was stuffed with cotton. ''That's not very nice!'' Throwing it directly at KF.

''Neither is your face!'' It was almost no effort on Kid Flash's part to dodge the piece of machinery and watched it crash through the wall. ''Wow you showed that wall who's boss!''

Tommy roared with rage as Tuppence grabbed two large wooden crates, tossing one after another at her target. Kid flash playfully dodged the deadly projectiles as they shattered open against the ground. Its contents of the Light's soft drink spilling out. KF ran behind them before they could even blink and attacked with, ''did you guys even finish grade school?'' Both of them attempted to punch his head off at the same time and hit nothing but empty space. ''Forget this! Let's shut him up for good sis!'' Tommy ripped off an iron support beam from the wall using it as an oversized baseball bat. Tuppence looked back at the crates she had thrown to find KF shaking a large number of soda cans. ''What is he...''

Running circles around them he began dousing the twins with the drink. He threw one of the empty soda cans at Tommy hitting him in the face. He then proudly stood in front of Tommy his hands on his hips and his back to Tuppence. Tommy roared once again and swung the metal beam as hard as he could at Kid Flash who smoothly ducked under it. Tuppence took the full force of the swing and was knocked clear through several walls and offices. ''You think she's gonna remember you did that when she wakes up?'' KF now stood in front of one of the secure loading dock doors that lead outside.

''You're dead! Shrimp!'' Swinging the beam at him again, his second attempt was just as successful and the door was forced off its tracks directly into the parking lot. ''Fine! Keep running! I'm gonna find your little butterfly friend and smash her into the ground!''

''No you're not'' Tigress swung into the warehouse from the freshly made entrance.

Tommy smiled dropping the beam to the ground, ''well well... I always knew I was right about you. Was hoping I'd get the chance to take you out'' Tigress drew her crossbow firing multiple bolts at Tommy. Tommy smiled with the knowledge that there was virtually nothing she could do to harm him. He stuck his chest out letting the arrows impact against his body. They detonated enveloping him in a deep red liquid that quickly hardened into dense foam. ''Really?'' Simply flexing his muscles was enough to shatter the foam around his upper body. Tigress loaded another arrow into her crossbow and quickly fired it at Tommy's head.

''You gotta do better than that!'' Snatching the arrow out of the air by its shaft, the arrow then detonated releasing a thick liquid directly into his eyes. He howled in pain and fruitlessly attempted to rub his eyes which only worked the agent in deeper. ''You don't think I was taking notes when i was playing villain?'' Tigress quipped. Kid Flash appeared next to Tigress, a small cloud of dust and debris following him as he stopped. ''What did you-''

''Pepper spray, I promise'' She smiled back at KF as Tommy continued to yell in distress. ''...maybe with a little extra kick'' she shrugged. Tommy gritted his teeth through the pain and struck the foam around his legs with a free hand. Liberating one of his legs he began to tug the other one out, ''I'm gonna stuff both of in a box and-''

The blaring horn of an 18 wheeler semi interrupted the criminal as it drove into the loading bay and hit him dead center. The impact almost stopped the truck right in its tracks and sent Tommy flying headfirst into a stack of crates. The imprint left on the grill of the truck looked like something out of looney toons. Guardian cut the engine off and hopped out of the driver side.

Tigress placed a hand on her hip a playful smirk appearing underneath her mask, ''Geez Mal, a little overkill?'' Guardian walked towards the two with a cold scowl on his face, ''nobody threatens my girl. Wait, where is she?''

''Right here!'' Bumblebee flew into the loading bay growing into her normal size as she wrapped her arms around Guardian's neck. He responded with a warm smile and placed his arms around her waist. ''Had me worried there for a second beautiful''

''You know better than to do that'' Bee smiled at her other two teammates ''we always got each other's back.'' Tigress ruffled Kid Flash's hair who quickly retreated from her attack, both of them laughing. ''Wow you kids did all this?''

The team turned to see who had given them the compliment. A bright green glow surrounded his figure and John Stewart descended down in front of them. An unconscious Tuppence securely in tow in one of his constructs. Tigress nodded her head at KF, ''We had to improvise, you can blame his quick thinking for most of the damage''

''Hey I didn't drive a truck full speed into a building.''

''I'm not shedding any tears for Lex Luthor having to pay the repair bills.'' Shrugged Guardian. John let out an amused snort as he pointed his ring to the broken stack of crates concealing the other half of the Terror Twins. The solid light reaching inside levitating Tommy towards John, ''Great work tonight. I'll take these two to lock-up.'' John flew upwards carrying the twins into the night sky.

''Oh hey T! Check out this sweet souven... '' KF pulled out a shattered pair of sunglasses from his belt, his face unable to hide his disappointment. Tigress couldn't help but feel disappointed along with him and quickly searched the area for a suitable replacement. She kneeled down picking up a miraculously undamaged empty soda can with the label, 'Bubble Trouble'. Smiling she handed it to Kid Flash who's face lit up. ''Come on, think that's enough fun for one night''


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I don't own any DC property. Just the characters I create for the sake of the story I guess)  
(Author note: I'm using the Mars M'gann discussed in the young justice comic. She said the population lives below the surface. Although I'm not sure which parts are true since she lied about being a green Martian. Though the presence of B'arzz O'hm suggests there's some truth. Also her ability to cook earth dishes also suggests she was telling some truth about the family aspect of Martian life. And for the sake of the story I'm going to say there's some sort of atmosphere down there! Anyway onto the chapter)

Mars  
August 22

A strong wind blew up a cloud of red dust across the rolling sand dunes of Mars. The land was completely devoid of life. A green bio-ship swept over a dune across the burnt orange sky as a red bio-ship followed closely behind.

"Are we there yet?"

"Gar..."

Beast Boy chuckled, "I know I promised not to! But I had to say it at least once." M'gann couldn't help laughing herself, "yes, we're here." Connor snapped awake from his long nap, "h-huh? We're here already?" He took his feet off the console he had propped up in front of him and stood up to stretch. The trip itself was exhausting, clocking in at just under a day. The bio-ship had many amazing capabilities, one of which was if nearly all systems were routed to space travel propulsion it could achieve incredible speeds. The bio-ships banked off and over a large dune heading for an enormous mountain. The mountain was decorated with jagged red cliffs and a pointed peak. Beast Boy hopped closer to the window on all fours with his face beaming with excitement, "wow!" M'gann smiled watching his reaction, "yup... Welcome to Mars." The two ships turned off to the other side of the mountain and descended into the mouth of a cave.

"I can't believe it! We're on Mars!" Garfield began hopping up and down unable to contain himself. "Are we gonna meet your family?!" M'gann shifted uncomfortably in her seat looking off to the side, "well uh... They're on another part of the planet. But I'm sure we'll see them sometime, I'd love for you to meet them!" She quickly recovered with a bright smile. Garfield knew better but chose to return the smile and turned back around to enjoy the view of the red cave.

The bio-ships continued to descend deeper into the mountain as Connor stepped closer to M'gann nodding slightly. It was their little signal they had when he wanted to communicate privately. That familiar sensation filled his mind and he mentally voiced his question, "Does your family care that you left?"

"Probably... But I don't think there would really be a welcome home party for me."

"I understand, I just didn't want you to leave here with something like that hanging over your head."

"The team and Gar are my family now. And you know... You." Connor smiled prompting M'gann to look away blushing lightly. The bio-ships entered into a large brightly lit clearing where thousands of bio-ships rested in organized rows. Red, and green ships dotted along the clearing. B'arzz had taken the liberty to meet them outside of Mars' orbit and lead them to this location. They found an empty spot for both ships and touched down on the smooth solid rock. Connor fixed a rebreather over his mouth as the rear hatch opened allowing Beast Boy to leap out from the ship landing on the Martian ground, "Sweet! First earthling to ever touch Mars!" Connor coughed trying to hide the knowledge of a justice league mission to Mars, the first human was actually Hal Jordan. Beast Boy began picking up random red rocks comparing one to another, "which one should I take back as a souvenir?!" M'gann placed a hand on his shoulder, "Gar, mission first."  
Beast Boy dropped both rocks nodding with a bit of embarrassment, "Right, noted." B'arzz walked towards the group in his natural and somewhat towering Martian form, "welcome to Mars my friends. I'm sure the long trip has taken its toll and you wish to recover before discussing on our mission." M'gann nodded, "If that's alright with you B'arzz."

"Yes, I think it would be best to rest. Please, you are welcome to stay at my home."

"Thank you." M'gann floated a few duffle bags of their belongings next to her as they headed towards an entrance. Connor carried two large containers of supplies on each shoulder following them while Beast Boy struggled with a third. After another failed attempt he transformed into a gorilla and lifted it above his head following after Connor.

Belle Rev  
August 22 14:25

Kaldur stepped into the holding area as the heavy door behind him shut close. There was a strong chill in the air but it couldn't have been anything physical, Atlantians could withstand the cold deeps of the ocean. No, it was more likely Kaldur was feeling nervous about the task at hand. The guard buzzed the next door open in front of him allowing Kaldur to step forward into a long hallway. Cameras and automated machine guns tracked his every move as he made way his towards the other side of the room. There were numerous heavy cell doors each with their own number on the front. Kaldur stopped at one of the doors and awaited clearance. The hulking robotic guard standing in front of the doors scanned Him, "approved: access granted." The secure bolts began to crank open and the thick solid door slid open revealing a man standing proudly with his hands folded behind his back behind a glass widow.

"Father... It is good to-"

"Greetings Kaldur, what brings you to my humble jail cell." Kaldur could hear the hint of disdain in his father's voice and took in a deep breath to steady his nerves. It pained him to see his father incarcerated, "it is good to see you are in good health."

Black Manta grunted sarcastically, "I'm sure. Enough small talk, what is it you want?" Kaldur let out a disappointed sigh as his hopes of having a personal conversation with his father were crushed. He straightened his posture and now had to become Aqualad, leader of the Team. He met his father's stern piercing gaze with his own that was clearly inherited from him. A small proud smirk came across Manta's face. "Your Manta Troopers have continued to attack Atlantis despite your absence." Neither of them blinked as Manta responded, "As you know, they are doing as they have been instructed."

"But the plans never accounted for both you and I to be missing."

Manta's eyes narrowed at Kaldur, "I never planned for you to betray me." Kaldur never broke eye contact with Manta but couldn't hide the deep sting of his words. But he knew he did the right thing when he defeated his father. Taking another audible breath in he continued, "What is their goal?"

"Revenge, they will fight to the last man and their reward is the treasures of Atlantis. Though some of my more... devoted soldiers no doubt have taken command and seek the death of Aquaman."

"But they are destroying buildings, homes, innocents are being hurt. Father please I'm asking you to help stop this-"

"I WILL NEVER STOP! HE MUST BE MADE TO SUFFER!" Manta slammed his fist into the glass prompting the inhibitor collar around his neck to activate. Manta fell to the floor in crippling pain as Kaldur kneeled down against the glass helplessly watching his father scream and writhe in pain. The collar soon finished administering the first warning shocks allowing Manta to catch his breath. Standing up slowly he dusted himself off and straightened out his prison orange jumpsuit. "Even if I wanted to, there's nothing I can do from here. Only my return to take command will they cease their attacks." Kaldur stood up to face his father eye to eye, "that won't happen"

"Would you be the one to put me back here? Or perhaps you'll truly prove your loyalty to your king and kill me?" Kaldur could feel his heart sink but kept up a strong front. Something he had perfected working undercover, having to lie to his own father the entire time. Manta turned his back to Kaldur walking towards the back of his cell, "Nothing would hurt as much as that moment when I realized you betrayed me. Even when I believed you had died in my arms." Kaldur fought to keep it together as he clenched his fists tightly and turned to leave the cell. It was all becoming more than he wanted to deal with and began to walk out but was stopped by the sound of his father's voice, "Kaldur ah'm, my son..." Kaldur stopped mid-step, both men's backs to each other as a silence came over the room. "It was... Good to see you." Kaldur walked out of the cell and the heavy door slid shut behind him. The sound of the bolts securing in place filled the hallway as Kaldur took in a deep breath to force back any emotion.

Mars  
August 22

"Welcome to my home, there is a room available for the three of you." B'arz pushed open the door to his home telekinetically. B'arzz floated into the middle of his home and was almost immediately attacked by three Martian children tackling him to the ground. The psychic link allowed the earthling squad to listen in as a small voice said, "Dad you're back!"

"Did you bring anything?!" Another one said. B'arzz embraced them all with his long arms, "well in a way... I brought three very good friends from earth." All three children looked to the squad and their heads tilted to the side curiously, "Wow!" All three ran towards the squad each one picking their own earthling to examine. "Hey this one's green! Is he a Martian?! He smells funny." Beast Boy smiled sheepishly as the Martians' red eyes looked over him.

"Are you Superman?" The smallest child asked as he tugged on Connor's pants.

"Hey wait a second you're a Martian! You're not from earth!" The oldest child exclaimed as M'gann shrugged with a friendly smile. B'arzz motioned for his children to line up next to him, "My friends allow me to introduce my three children." He nodded to each of them as he named them, "My oldest son I'zakk, my daughter A'zzi, and my young son M'ovv." All three gave a different greeting, I'zakk gave a thumbs up, A'zzi held up a peace sign, and M'ovv simply waved. "They uh... Learned much from the television programs sent from earth." B'arzz said with a hint of a chuckle in his telepathic voice. "It's very nice to meet you all." M'gann smiled as she motioned to her teammates, "this is Beast Boy, Superboy, and my name is M'gann." Garfield continued to take in everything with a wide eyed fascination, "I can't tell you how cool it is to meet all of you!" A'zzi tilted her head curiously, "we're… cool?" Beast Boy responded by flashing a bright smile, "totally!"

"Thank you for welcoming us to your home." Conner nodded with a small smile. Before any further conversation could continue B'arzz step forward, "I feel that our guests are tired from the trip from Earth"

"Awww..." All three groaned telepathically. M'gann looked to B'arzz, "if it's alright, I'd actually like to discuss what has brought us here."

"My children if you would please"

"No way! We wanna get to know more about them!" I'zakk protested.  
Beast Boy hopped forward, "allow me!" He transformed into a sea lion and began clapping his flippers together. Miss Martian voiced her concern, "Gar be careful, the rebreather in your collar is still new."

"Don't worry sis I got this!" Beast Boy reassured her as he transformed into a humming bird his wings beating the air. "Oh wow! He looks just like ones on TV! Except you know... Green." The oldest child observed as beast boy transformed into a penguin. B'arzz reestablished a new link to exclude the children, "I would have not called you here unless the situation was dire. This affects both of our planets."  
Connor nodded towards B'arzz, "are we in any danger here?"

"No... Not directly. Your presence here is welcomed by the Martian population for the most part."

"Then what is it?" M'gann could feel the uneasiness from B'arzz.

"It has to do with your fellow... my apologizes. I mean a large population of white Martians has begun immigrating to Earth."


End file.
